Blade Riddle
by crazyslashwriters
Summary: Harry Potter's real father is Tom Riddle and he stays Harry Potter to spy on the OotP
1. It Starts

Here is our slash story hence the name. This is our second joint fic, the first one being PotC fic. Read Relax and Review  
  
Blade Riddle or Harry Potter as he is known by the world sighed. He understood that he had to go to Hogwarts as to not let on any suspicions but he really didn't want to. Sure he father went there and so did his mother but that didn't mean he wanted to go there. I mean come on they called him Harry there... what kind of name was Harry anyway?! It was a terribly common name and he didn't like it at all. He couldn't wait till his father took over. Life would be so much easier for him. He packed reluctantly and he was finally done. he went down and sighed. His father looked at him. "Grumpy again are you?"  
  
He looked at his father with a look that was a glare borderline pout. "Harry? What kind of nuts would name their child Harry?!"  
  
Tom laughed and turned to look at his son. "Blade we have gone over this a thousand times."  
  
Harry pouted again. "But it's so unfair."  
  
"Yes I know but life isn't fair son. If it was I would have been able to take over long ago." Tom pointed out.  
  
Harry glared but then sighed defeated. "Fine, fine I got it, will you write me when I go to school?"  
  
Tom looked at his son as if he were crazy. "Of course I will! How would you survive without one sane person to socialize with?"  
  
Blade laughed then got up and gave his dad a hug. "Alright I have to go I'll write you when I arrive at Hogwarts."  
  
Tom returned the hug. "You'd better. Or see what I get you for Christmas."  
  
Blade leaves with his shrunk trunk in his coat and waves his wand to his 'Harry Potter' clothes and then goes to Platform 9 and ¾.  
  
"Harry!!" a voice shrieked and he was glomped by a bushy haired 'thing'. He did his best and controlled a shudder.  
  
"Mione I missed you" he said in his best Golden Boy voice.  
  
"Hey mate. How was your summer with those Muggles?" his 'friend' Ron asked clapping him on the back.  
  
"It was better Ron let's find an compartment to ourselves." Blade/Harry said.  
  
"Sure thing mate." Ron said. 'Would he stop calling me that already?!' Blade/Harry thought. Harry/Blade lead the way to the compartment and sat down content to only listen to Mione and Ron talk about their vacations letting his mind wander to his dad. 'I wish he would hurry up and take over already and get rid of these brats. I swear they are so annoying. Hermione with her stupid books and Ron with his stupid Quidditch. Hmm I should speak to father about the oldest Weasley children. Such beauty should not go to waste. Stupid parents can't make up their minds. I should also talk to him about taking over the world.'  
  
"Harry?! Harry are you listening to me?!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
'Of course I'm not you stupid mudblood.' He thought but aloud he said, "I'm sorry 'Mione. I was thinking about my" 'Think Riddle think!' "Potions essay."  
  
"Well alright then as long as it was work." Hermione said. 'Stupid mudblood is so annoying I can't wait to get to school.' Blade thought.  
  
"Why would you be thinking about Potions? It's so boring." Ron whined.  
  
"Because I don't want to give Snape a reason to yell at me this year." Blade said.  
  
"Good point. Can you try not to lose so many house points this year? I mean I know we won the cup last year and all but I want to slaughter those slimy gits." Ron said. Blade had to control himself from rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yea I'll try if it makes you feel any better." Blade said all the while thinking of ways to show him just what those slimy gits can do. Blade also thought that if his father didn't conquer the world soon he would just do it himself.  
  
"You 2 need to change into your school clothes" Hermione's voice nagged.  
  
"Yea, yea whatever." Ron and Blade said and changed into their robes in front of her. "Happy?"  
  
"Actually I am." Hermione said they left the train and Harry waved to the disgusting half breed Hagrid before getting into a carriage. As soon as Blade was alone he wrote a quick note to his dad stating that he had better take over the world quickly and that he had arrived safely.  
  
~*~*~ Riddle Manor ~*~*~  
  
When the owl arrived Tom chuckled scaring the poor fool Pettigrew. "Wormtail get me some parchment and a quill." Tom said. Pettigrew just stood there shaking. "NOW!!"  
  
Pettigrew quickly scuttled off returning with what his master asked him. Tom took them and wrote a quick note in reply. It read,  
  
'I'm glad you arrived safely. I will do my best to take over the world as soon as possible. Right now I'm concentrating on the Wizarding world.' Not signing his name in case someone else read it, he gave the note to the owl and watched it fly back off to his son.  
  
~*~*~ Hogwarts ~*~*~  
  
The owl from his father arrived at breakfast the next day and Blade with training kept his face neutral then put the letter in his bag deciding he'd write to his father tonight with info on the order that would be coded just in case.  
  
"Who's it from Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Just from some admirer." Blade answered.  
  
"Oh all right then." Hermione said with a smile knowing that Harry would never lie to her. She was one of his 'best friends' after all.  
  
He sighs and then gets his timetable, "OH NO! Lockhart's the DADA teacher!"  
  
"Well that would explain why we had to get his books would it not?" Hermione asked in her know-it-all voice.  
  
Inside Blade was planning the death of the mudblood and was snapped back to reality when Ron said, "Well lets get going i wanna get this day over with."  
  
"I agree." Blade said standing up grabbing a piece of toast.  
  
The day did go fast but in Transfiguration McGonagall pulled him aside and said, "Order meeting tonight at 8 in Dumbledore's office the password is 'blowpops'." Harry nodded his head and planned to tell his father about the meeting. That night at 8 Harry got up and left the common room and made his way to Dumbledore's office muttering the password and walking into the office. The members were all seated and Harry went and sat next to Lupin. Lupin had found out about Blade along with Lucius and Draco Malfoy and they were all friends now in a common secret that would eventually destroy the Wizarding World  
  
"Reports." Dumbledore said waiting for the people who have been on missions to give him their reports. Snape stepped forward. Although Snape didn't know about Blade, Blade knew for a fact that he was on his father's side and also spying for him.  
  
"At the last Death Eater meeting there was an unexpected guest." Snape fed the order exactly what Blade's dad had wanted. "Peter Pettigrew is very much alive."  
  
Startled gasps filled the room and Blade rolled his eyes crossing his arms. Blade bit his lip from commenting and silently prayed his father would let him kill the old fool just as Severus answered, "I did everything necessary to ensure that it was in fact him. Add that to the fact that he was missing a finger."  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head and then turned to the order members. "Alright we need to capture Pettigrew to clear Sirius." 'How bout stating the obvious.' Blade thought  
  
"No really." Blade said and blinked realizing he said that out loud and grinned sheepishly. "Terribly sorry. Must be more grouchy then I thought."  
  
Dumbledore nods and says, "Well this meeting is adjourned till next time." Blade nods his head and starts to go away when Remus stops him.  
  
"Yes Professor Lupin?" Blade asked innocently.  
  
"I need your help, can you follow me to my office now?" Remus asked.  
  
"Sure thing Professor." Blade nodded following his professor. Blade follows Remus to his office where Draco was and they put up the strongest wards and silencing spells that they can think of. Blade let out a sigh. "GOD I hate being Harry Potter!"  
  
"What was that in the office about?" Remus rose an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Dumbledore stately the freaking obvious I didn't mean to say it." Blade said with a groan.  
  
"I know. Try to be a little more careful next time eh?" Remus said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I know I can't believe I let that slip. Anyway Drake how are you?" Blade said looking at Draco.  
  
Draco looked up from his nails. "Ahh so you do realize I'm here! Anyhow I'm fine. What of you?"  
  
"Yes well how could we not know you were there. I'm going bloody insane being Harry Potter"  
  
"Careful 'Harry' before you turn into the Weasley person." Draco admonished.  
  
Blade laughed and said "Too right Drake and if you call me Harry again I'll make you regret it"  
  
"Promises, promises." Draco muttered.  
  
"Its not a promise Draco its fact with my father being Lord Voldemort." Blade pointed out.  
  
"Really now? I had no idea!" Draco said feigning surprise.  
  
Blades grins. "Why Drake are you going senile already?" Blade ducks the curse that was thrown at him by Draco.  
  
The rest of the night the three talking about other things. Mainly what they planned on doing when Blade's father took over. And of course what to do with the people they hated when Tom had taken over. The days blurred together and not much happened. Blade went on pretending to be Harry Potter and writing letters to his dad. It was now time to go home for Christmas break. He was going home this year because his dad said he had a plan. He was packing trying to think of a plan to explain leaving Hogwarts to his friends.  
  
"Surely you aren't going back to those muggles. We all know they can't stand you." Hermione said not putting much thought into it.  
  
Blade saw the perfect opportunity to get sympathy. "Hermione, thank you for that I want to go spend Christmas with my only family"  
  
Hermione snapped her head the Harry realizing what she had said and blushed. "Harry I'm sorry I didn't mean of course you want to." Harry glared and then picked up his truck and left the room and Hermione.  
  
"Oh I've done it now. The Order is going to kill me." Hermione muttered and ran after Harry. Blade smirked inwardly and kept the hurt look on his face. He quickly walked to the train and got in. Hermione growled and knew it was to late. Blade woke up on the train apparently he had fallen asleep. He stretched and got off the train. He was confused. his dad hadn't told him how he was going to get him without raising suspicion.  
  
Vernon Dursley who Harry hadn't seen in a while came up to him. He took Blade's hand and whispered in his ears. "It's Lucius just play along."  
  
Blade blinked owlishly. "May I just say that seeing you as Vernon Dursley is very disturbing."  
  
Lucius chuckled and nodded then roughly grabbed his arm and pulled him into the men's room. Lucius took the glamour off and they then apparated to Riddle Mansion.  
  
"If I ever have to see such a disturbing sight again I will become a priest!" Blade said shaking his head. Lucius once again laughed and then smacked Blade in the back of the head lightly. "Hey child abuse!" Blade protested.  
  
"You were being a brat Blade and you know it" Came his father from behind. Blade glared but ran and gave his dad a hug.  
  
"Just because I know it doesn't mean I have to like it." Blade said.  
  
"Too true" Lucius said.  
  
Blade separated from his dad and they sat down in the study. "So what did you want me home for?"  
  
Tom looked at Lucius. "We have a fool proof plan to get what we want"  
  
Blade looked at his father sharply. "What is it?"  
  
"We will reveal you as who you really are and then you can come home and we'll attacked Hogwarts." Tom said.  
  
Blade blinked and mutters sarcastically, "Oh yes absolutely fool proof."  
  
Tom repeated Lucius' early actions and Blade didn't say anything this time. "We have pulled all death eaters out of Hogwarts for the holidays and since we have one of the heads of house we will be able to break the wards."  
  
Blade didn't say anything just nodded. He would finally get to be himself. "So how are we going to accomplish revealing me?" Tom looked at his son and said, "We will hold a meeting with all of the Death Eaters and tell them all who you are. When the meeting is over we will tell Severus to tell Dumbledore about it so they know and then on New Years Eve we will attack in full army."  
  
"Wonderful. Good night!" Blade said and walked off to his room. If Lucius and Tom didn't know any better they would think he was drunk. But alas they knew better. Blade was just being Blade. Blade went to bed extremely happy and when he woke up he made breakfast for his dad and anyone who was staying at the manor today. All the while he was chanting, "I'll get to be me, I'll get to be me." over and over again. Tom and Lucius just shook their heads and ate the food not wanting to comment.  
  
"The meeting is at 12 noon today Blade get ready." his dad ordered him.  
  
"Okay!" Blade bounces out of the kitchen happily. They shake their heads and then go back to eating. Blade goes and changes into the opposite the what Harry Potter would wear. He put on tight low riding blue jeans and a tight shirt on. he then put in his eyebrow piercing which had earned him a long grounding when he had got it. He walked down the stairs to the main hall with authority and heard shocked gasps from Death Eaters. He smirked.  
  
Lord Voldemort came up next to Blade. He raised his arm signaling silence. "As you can see Harry Potter is here, but there is something wrong with that statement. You see Harry Potter is really my son Blade Riddle and has been disguising himself for years to spy for our cause." There was an uproar at the announcement and Voldie had to use sonorous to get there attention. "This is the day my son Blade Riddle gets his Dark Mark." Blade smirked and gave his left wrist to his dad. There was a searing pain and where most men would buckle under the pain Blade stood straight and waited till the mark was done. "Now that, that is done we will attack Hogwarts on New Years Eve and no one tell anyone about Blade or you'll die." Blade was smirking and then his dad dismissed the meeting. Blade sighed glad he could be himself. 


	2. Aftermath & New Recruits

Disclaimer: We Don't Own Harry Potter characters  
  
Chapter 2: Aftermath New Recruits  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blade stared at his mark in awe. He finally got it. After all this time he was finally marked.  
  
Tom looked at Blade and smiled. "Are you happy?"  
  
Blade looked at his father with a huge grin. "I am." Tom gave his son a hug and they heard a cough and Professor Severus Snape was there wanting to talk to his master and Blade. Blade looked over at the professor. "Hello Professor."  
  
Snape nodded and said, "I thought you always went back to the muggles for vacation?"  
  
"I only lived with them for 3 years. The three before Hogwarts actually. Before that I was with Uncle Luc's brother." Blade said.  
  
Professor Snape shook his head and said "Master what do you want me to tell Dumbledore?"   
  
"Tell him there was a new member and that... I mentioned something about a big plan." Tom said.  
  
Severus nodded. Then Blade spoke up, "Listen if its alright with him," he pointed to Tom. "Then why don't you stay for Christmas and get to know the actual me."   
  
Tom looked at his son wondering what he was up to before addressing the professor. "You may stay if you wish."  
  
Snape nodded and said, "I'll report to Dumbledore and then I'll return, thank you for the offer Blade."   
  
Blade nodded and then Snape left. Tom turned to his son and said, "What was that about?"  
  
"Why father I haven't the slightest idea of what you are implying." Blade said  
  
Tom shook his head "You can't play the innocent act with me little one you have the hots for Severus don't you."  
  
"Can you blame me? I mean look at him!" Blade said.  
  
Tom shook his head. "Alright just be careful. Now go do your homework."   
  
"Oh! Father I wanted to talk to you about the 2 older Weasley boys. You know Charlie and Bill. I think we should try to get them to our side. They are too hott to kill." Blade said.  
  
Tom looked at Blade. "Yes I will try they are pure bloods."  
  
"And they're hott. You can't forget that they are hott! How about I go talk to them? I think it would be more effective." Blade said.  
  
Tom shook his head and said, "Go ahead but be careful." His 'maternal' instincts kicking in.  
  
"Alright. I'll be back soon!" Blade said then ran out of the house and to the edge of the wards and apparated to the Weasley house knowing that not many of the Weasley's would be there just yet. He walked to the door and knocked.   
  
Charlie answered the door and gasped. "Harry you look great."  
  
"Yea I know." Blade started with a smirk and looked Charlie up and down. "You don't look so bad yourself. However I am slightly off topic. Is Bill here as well?"  
  
"Yeh he is do you wanna speak in private?" Charlie asked.  
  
"I think it would be best if we all talked somewhere else. Wouldn't want anyone to hear what I have to say." Blade said.  
  
Charlie nodded and said "I'll go get Bill and then we can walk to the far field so no one can hear." He then went and came back with Bill.   
  
"Hey Harry lets go." The 2 brothers led the way.  
  
Blade followed them before staring in front of him for a while. "I am about to offer you something. You can refuse of course. However if you do it is imperative that you not tell anyone of this meeting if you do refuse." He started and turned to fact the two brothers. "I'm giving you the chance to live. I'm asking you to join Voldemort. And yes this is me talking. My name isn't Harry Potter. My name is Blade Riddle. James Potter is not my father."  
  
Bill and Charlie looked shocked. "You're telling the truth aren't you?" Blade nodded. Bill and Charlie looked at each other and they both nodded.  
  
Blade smiled. "I want you two to know that I feel you are making the right choice. I won't lie and say the rest of your family will survive because well in all honesty then won't unless they are extremely lucky."  
  
They both nodded and said, "We'll come with you to Lord Voldemort's house we need to leave here."   
  
"Alright. This port key should take us to just before the manor wards." Blade said and pulled out a copy of Witch Weekly and blinked. "It's no wonder I never used this one. Oh look Harry Potter is on the front page." Notices the other two looking at him. "Oh... right... sorry. Grab on and enjoy the ride."  
  
They did and they landed in the main hall of the manor. Tom was there and he said, "I'm glad you decided to join."  
  
"Why did it have to be Witch Weekly that took us straight into the Main Hall? Why not... I don't... but why Witch Weekly. I hate this bloody magazine." Blade said throwing the magazine into the fire watching it burn with a big grin on his face.  
  
Tom smiled and said, "Because I know it pisses you off. Now I'll give you the dark mark you 2 I guess you need to stay here."  
  
The two nodded. "I'll go get them rooms." Blade said and ran off with a grin on his face.  
  
"Alright do you pledge to serve me and only me?" He asked of the 2 men.   
  
"We do." the two guys said together looking so hott. Blade ran into the room and skid to a halt watching the two hott guys get marked by his father.  
  
They grimaced in pain. "Alright we are planning on attack Hogwarts on New Years Eve."  
  
"Sounds fun doesn't it?" Blade asked grinning at the two men and his father.   
  
Bill and Charlie looked at Tom and Tom said, "You will get used to him or go crazy trying"  
  
"Of course they will! They're rooms are ready. Bill's is in the same hall as yours and Charlie's is next to Sev's room." Blade said.  
  
They looked at each other and said, "Sev?"   
  
"Yup! Sev. Come on I'll show you. I saw Sev going to his room before I came back in here." Blade said.  
  
Tom looked at Blade and then left to go over more plans and scenarios. Bill and Charlie followed the hyper Blade to meet Sev. Blade stopped in front of a door and knocked.  
  
Professor Snape said "Who is it?"  
  
"Blade and 2 newbies.... really hott newbies but newbies none the less." Blade said.  
  
Bill and Charlie looked surprised and Professor Snape opened up the door. "What are you.. oh Mr. Weasley's."  
  
"Told ya they were hott Sev!" Blade said with a grin.  
  
"You know this is gonna get some getting used to." Bill muttered.   
  
Sev laughed and said, "Yeh I get that call me Severus by the way."   
  
"Yup cuz only I can call him Sev." Blade said bouncing from one foot to another.  
  
Severus laughed and said "I cant believe you came from Tom." Go show them to their rooms before you explode."  
  
"Okie dokie!" Blade said then bounced towards the door next to Sev's room and opened the door. "This your room Charlie. You can change it if ya want."  
  
Charlie nodded and went in. Then Bill followed Blade. "SO let me guess you have the hots for Severus?"  
  
"Duh! He's hott! Don't get me wrong so are you but ya know. Welp here's your room." Blade said opening the door. "If you want to change it you can."  
  
"Yeh I got that, good luck." Bill gave Blade a hug and then went into his room.   
  
"Now I have to go talk to my father. If ya need anything just call our Loopy. It's my house else." Blade said closing the door to Bill's room and running off to his father's study and knocking on his door.  
  
"Yes. Who is it?" Tom mumbled engrossed in his work.  
  
"It's me Blade!" Blade called. (A.N.: DUH! *smacks herself on the forehead*)  
  
"Come in B." Tom said looking up from a floor plan.  
  
Blade walked in closing the door behind him. "You know how you said New Year's Eve we would attack? Well I think we should wait until the middle of second semester. I hear that we are getting a new student from Zypherian Academy. They are said to be powerful and if we can get the student on our side we should be good." Blade said.  
  
"Does the one student make the difference?" Tom asked.  
  
"It could. Do you know what they teach in Zypherian Academy?" Blade asked.  
  
"Of course alright we'll contact the death eaters soon go talk with Severus so you can stop annoying me." Tom said.   
  
"Okie dokie!" Blade said and walked out of the study before running off the Sev's room and knocking on his door.  
  
"Come in Blade" Sev said. The boy well no man was gorgeous if he saw that he   
  
Blade walked in closing the door behind him. "'ello Sev!"  
  
Sev shook his head and flicked his wand putting the last of his belongings away. "So what are you here for Blade?"  
  
"Just to talk." Blade said and hopped onto Sev's bed. Blade crossed his legs and said, "So mind if I ask a personal question?"  
  
"Go ahead." Severus said slowly.  
  
"Are you gay?" Blade asked.  
  
Severus blinked. "Does it matter if I am?"  
  
"Yes it does" He responded  
  
"Why does it?" Severus asked turning to face him.  
  
"Umm cause you're hot?" Blade said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well in that case yes I am." Severus said.  
  
Blade smiled. "Well that's good." Sev leaned forward and kissed Blade waiting to see his reaction. Blade wrapped his arms around Sev's neck and leaned back pulling Sev on top of him. Sev licked Blade's lips requesting entrance which was admitted immediately. When they pulled back Blade had a small glint in his eyes he said "Sev will you go out with me?"  
  
Sev leaned down and kissed him in response. Blade smiled into the kiss. Sev kissed down his face and latched himself to his neck giving him a nice bite mark. Then when he was satisfied he went back to Blade's mouth. There was a cough and they broke apart looking up seeing Lucius there.   
  
"Hello Uncle Luc." Blade said with a silly grin on his face.  
  
"Nice neck Blade. Your dad has officially called a meeting for an hour."  
  
"M'kay." Blade said. Lucius left and Sev started to get up but Blade pulled him back down.   
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Blade asked.  
  
"Meeting. Are you senile already?" Sev asked teasingly.  
  
"Well then just one more kiss and we can go." Blade said with a smile. Sev smiled and went a made Blade breathless. Blade grinned. "Okay I guess we can go now."  
  
Sev got up and straightened up a little and then grabbed Blade's hand and put arm around Blades waist. Blade leaned into him and they left Sev's room.  
  
They went to the main hall and Tom looked at both of them and smiled. "Glad to see you 2 finally get here stand next to me. My Prince and one of my main generals."  
  
Blade walked over to his father and stood at his side. Sev stood on the other side and Death Eaters streamed in. Bill and Charlie and a girl stood next to them.   
  
Blade stared at the girl confused and whispered to his father, "Who is she?"   
  
"A new recruit from America her name's Shadow." Tom whispered back to him. As if hearing her name from her spot Shadow looked their way her silver eyes flashing. Blade nodded his head slightly at her and then went back into the Prince of Darkness state.  
  
"PAY ATTENTION" his dad yelled. Everyone looked at him. "BEFORE I GIVE YOU SOME INFORMATION ON OUR ATTACK OF HOGWARTS I WANT TO SAY WE HAVE 3 NEW MEMBERS CHARLIE AND BILL WEASLEY AND SHADOW SPARROW." Tom said. Charlie and Bill looked slightly nervous and Shadow looked well you couldn't tell what Shadow was feeling about this. There was tittering at the name Weasley but they stayed quiet. "WE WILL POSTPONE THE ATTACK ON HOGWARTS TO GAIN THE SERVICES OF AN EXCHANGE STUDENT!!" He then dismissed the meeting and the 3 new members stay all of them staying and they went to the living room to talk. Blade curled up with Sev on the love seat. Shadow leaned against the wall with her arms crossed and just watched them all.   
  
Bill smiled at Blade. Blade then said, "Welcome Shadow."  
  
Shadow nodded. "I do hope I wasn't expected to say thank you."  
  
"To what?" Blade asked. Shadow just smirked. Blade shook his head and said, "You are exactly like my father." He then laid his head on Sev.   
  
"If you say so." Shadow said.  
  
"Alright nothing else needs to be done as of now. Shadow follow me please." Tom said and eveyone filtered out. Blade and Sev stayed and they fell asleep on the couch.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Trust Issue part 1

"He won't help you." Shadow said following Tom.  
  
Tom looked at Shadow and asked, "Who?"  
  
"The exchange student going to Hogwarts. He won't help you." Shadow said.  
  
"How do you know?" Tom asked.  
  
"Because he would never help who ever I'm helping. He wants to kill me." Shadow said.  
  
Tom stopped and looked at Shadow. "Alright I'll just send messages to everyone to forget what I just said and we're doing it on New Years Eve."  
  
"He's not all that powerful either. He paved his path in a way much like that of Albus Dumbledore. By manipulation and lies." Shadow said.  
  
Tom nodded. "Makes sense why Dumbledore would want him. Look out for Blade I trust you to do so unemotionally."  
  
"Add that to the fact that he's Dumbledore's grandson." Shadow told him.  
  
Tom shook his head. "How did Blade not know this he usually gets to know most information."  
  
"It's not well known. You would have to have gotten close to both of them to know it." Shadow said.  
  
Tom nodded his head. "Do you want to stay here at the manor?"  
  
"If you want me to." Shadow replied.  
  
"Its what ever you want Shadow." Tom said.  
  
"No. No Mr. Riddle it's not. It's all about what you want." Shadow said. "And when you want it."  
  
Tom looked at Shadow, "What are you saying?"  
  
"What do you think I'm saying?" Shadow asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure. I'll lead you to my room. Do you need to get anything to move in?" Tom asked.  
  
"No." Shadow said.  
  
"Alright follow me." Tom said.  
  
"Of course." Shadow said with a small smile. Tom led her to his room and when the door was closed his pushed her against the door and ravaged her mouth. Shadow gasped in slight surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved on to Shadow's neck. Leaving a vivid mark there.   
  
While they were doing that Sev and Blade were slowly making their way to Sev's room.  
  
"Do you think the new girl is trust worthy?" Blade asked. He was worried about his father and Sev's safety.  
  
Sev looked down at Blade and said, "Yes I do I know her she's very trustworthy. She just holds things to her. She is like that from life experience." Blade nodded going deep into thought.  
  
Before Shadow and Tom could really do anything there was a knock at his door.  
  
He pulled back and said, "Who is it?"  
  
"Timbley master. Roberts is waiting with report." the squeaky voice of a house elf called through the door.  
  
"Tell him I'll be right there." Tom straightened his robes and then gave Shadow one last kiss. "Sorry Shadow."  
  
"It's alright. You are a busy man Mr. Riddle." Shadow said and stood up as well pulling her shirt down.  
  
He nodded before going and seeing Roberts. "Roberts. Report. Now." he commanded.  
  
"Well sir... I got that information on the Sparrow's you requested. It seems they were very shady people. Here you are sir." Roberts said and handed his lord his report.  
  
Tom took it and looked it over. "This is perfect for us Roberts thank you. You may go now."  
  
"Yes my lord." Roberts bowed and left.  
  
Tom shook his head and went to his study to look over the rest of the information he had just been given. Meanwhile Blade and Sev were in Sev's room actually talking about everything they learned lately. Blade was thinking about how he would be able to be himself 24/7. It was a great feeling.  
  
Sev looked over at Blade. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"That I can be myself now." Blade said.  
  
"Ah. I see." Sev said.  
  
"Oh btw Remus knows about me to well you know he's a spy too." Blade said.  
  
"Hmm, I see." Sev muttered.  
  
"What are you thinking Sev?" Blade asked.  
  
"How gorgeous you are." Sev said.  
  
Blade smiled and said, "Yes I know I am, but you are hot."  
  
Sev grinned and kissed him.  
  
Blade returned the kiss and said, "Wanna go to bed?"  
  
"I think that would be best. It's been a long day for the both of us." Sev said.  
  
Blade nodded and extracted himself from Sev. "I need to go to my room to change I'll be back in a sec."  
  
"Alright." Sev said watching him go.  
  
Blade ran and ran into Shadow. He got up and gave Shadow a hand. "Sorry about that."  
  
Shadow took his offered hand. "It's alright."  
  
He shook his head. "I'm usually more coordinated, anyway are you staying here?"  
  
"How would you feel if I did?" Shadow asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"That's great." He then looked at her neck and said, "Good luck with my dad." He then walked away and put on black silk pj bottoms and put on his black robe. He went to Sev's room and opened the door. "I'm back miss me much?"  
  
Sev looked over at him from the bed where he was reading a potions book. "Of course. Do come in and close the door."  
  
Blade nodded and came in. "Good book?"  
  
"Yes." Sev replied turning the page.  
  
"You know you should write a potions book it'd probably sell well." He walked to Sev and took the book out of his hands.  
  
"I'll think about it." Sev said.  
  
Blade smiled and tugged Sev to the bed. "I'm tired." He complained like a 5 year old.  
  
Sev shook his head with a small smile and turned off the light laying down. "Happy?"  
  
"Yep I am." He snuggled up to Sev and gave him a peck on the lips. "Night Sev."  
  
"Good night Blade." Sev said and kissed the young man in his arms on the forehead and went to sleep. 


	4. Interlude to Christmas Ball

Next Morning  
  
Everyone was at the table but the three newbies. Sev and Blade were whispering to each other. Tom was eating and looking at plans. The three newbies walked in together. The guys chuckling with their arms around Shadow's shoulders, and Shadow shaking her head amusement twinkling in her eyes.   
  
The people at the table looked up. "I see you 3 are getting along."   
  
The three nodded and sat down. Charlie whispered something to her and she looked at her shirt then at Charlie with wide eyes before elbowing him.   
  
"That wasn't nice!" Shadow said.   
  
Bill chuckled. Sev and Blade went back to whispering.   
  
Shadow rolled her eyes before standing up. "For that I'm going to change. See what you have to say about that." She walked out of the dinning to go change.   
  
Charlie sulked and Bill hit him upside the head. Blade looked up and said, "Dad, what do you know about copyrighting?"   
  
"Why?" Tom asked.   
  
"I'm trying to convince Sev to write a book." Blade said.   
  
"I have a book or 2 just make sure you have time to pillage and torture." Tom said.   
  
Shadow opened the doors to the dinning hall and walked over to Tom her eyes flashing dangerously. She slammed a folder down on the table. "If you wanted to know about all my dirty little secrets asking would have gotten you that information. And I wouldn't leave this just lying around somewhere. Some of those things could have me used as a damn slave. Is that what you wanted? Your own fucking human sized house elf?!" With that she turn back around and left the dinning hall and the house.   
  
Tom glared and went after her. "You will not speak to me like that! He yelled after her. Blade just ignored what was going on.   
  
Shadow turned and glared at him. "I already did."   
  
"I always do a background check on all new recruits I've "I have done one on all the death eaters except Blade." Tom said.   
  
Shadow just shook her head. "If you wanted to know. You could have asked. In case you don't realize it yet my lord I can't lie. You should have realized that the moment I stepped into this manor."   
  
Tom looked away. "I know but I had to keep up pretenses Shadow you don't keep the title dark lord from nothing."   
  
"I know that. Now you know all of my secrets my lord. What do you plan to do with them?" Shadow asked her voice void of any emotion.   
  
"Nothing Shadow absolutely nothing I'll burn the records now." Tom informed her.   
  
"Whole lot of good that did. There is a dead man by your room by the way. It was a slip of the wrist really my lord." Shadow sneered before walking the rest of the way passed the wards. Tom looked after her and went to see whom she had killed. Tom walked quickly to his room and gasped at what he saw. There Narcissa Malfoy lay. Tom looked down and then sighed. He summoned Lucius immediately and a house elf to get Blade.   
  
Lucius and Blade soon showed up and stopped short. "What happened?" both men demanded.   
  
"I killed her." a voice behind them said.   
  
Blade turned around and looked at Shadow. "Why would you do that?"   
  
Tom who way facing her shook his head and said, "It was my mistake."   
  
"You want to know why young Riddle? Let me explain. You see, I am what one fears in this world. Because I can kill and not be noticed. And I can kill and not feel a thing. You see your dear, dear 'Aunt Cissa' here was learning a little bit too much about my past and I can't have that going around. Oh no. No I can't. Any other reason is truly unimportant." Shadow said with a smirk her silver eyes tinting red.   
  
Blade shook his head and said, "She was always to gossipy to be a Malfoy. What can I do father?" Tom sighed. "Go to Severus and tell him to help you prepare to inform the world of Narcissa Malfoy's death."   
  
"Should we think of an cause of death ?" Blade asked.   
  
"I can drop her off somewhere. Let them find her. I already marked her as one of my kills." Shadow informed them.   
  
"Alright we'll get a story together for the papers." Blade nodded at his father and Lucius and then left to do his job.   
  
Lucius looked at Shadow and said, "Go dispose of her now."   
  
Shadow, with a smirk that said nothing good would come of said event, picked up Narcissa Malfoy's dead body and threw it over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes letting them see a mark that meant death burnt through her shirt and onto her back. She walked down the hall as if she wasn't carrying a dead body and grinning like a cat.   
  
Lucius shook his head and looked at Tom. "She found out you were having an affair with Narcissa didn t she?"   
  
Tom nodded. "That and Narcissa did in fact find the information about her."   
  
Lucius nodded his head and sighed. "Well at least I can date in the open again now."   
  
"I really should have listened to you when you told me to steer clear of the females like her." Tom said shaking his head.   
  
Lucius smiled and said, "Malfoy's are always right."   
  
Blade went to Severus and said, "Work time, Narcissa poked her head into Shadows' business and Shadow killed her we need to make a story for the press."   
  
Severus looked at him. "And it was said that Narcissa Malfoy could see anything coming."   
  
Blade laughed and said, "Apparently not now come on lets think of a story. How about Tom killed her for screwing up a mission? That will go over with the press and the ministry."   
  
"Well... that depends. How was she killed? Because if she was just killed that works but if she was marked it would totally blow everything." Severus said.   
  
Blade looked at Sev and said, "She's marked alright so just let it be at that then?"   
  
Severus nodded. "She crossed paths with a Dougal."  
  
"Alright tomorrow there is another meeting and another initiate." Blade said.   
  
"Alright." Severus said with a nod.   
  
"Wanna play?" Blade said with a smirk   
  
"With you? Always." Severus replied with a smirk of his own. Tom went to bed and Lucius did the same after he had apparated to Malfoy Manor. The next morning went like the one before minus Shadow. Sev and Blade thankfully were quite this morning. They had been up late and were tired. Tom was sitting in his usual seat during DE meetings. He was waiting for everyone to show up. The new initiate was there bowing. They were waiting on Shadow and Bill. Bill showed up 10 minutes later looking a little flushed and he bowed but shook his head at Tom as a sign that Shadow was not coming.   
  
Tom got up and started the meeting. "Narcissa Malfoy is dead as you may know. The circumstances you don't need to know. We have yet another new initiate today. He is to be another of our spies. We will go back to our original plans of attacking at New Years Eve." The DE's all nodded and waited to see if there was any more. "As our custom as been we will have the ball on Christmas. You are now dismissed."   
  
The DE's all bowed and left. 


	5. Christmas Ball

Sorry this took so long coming out  
  
--Christmas Ball—  
  
The next two weeks passed normally. Meetings were called every other day. Most were with just the inner circle. Right now however was time for fun. It was time for the Death Eater ball. The men were allowed to bring their wives and in some cases their children. Others brought their playthings for the day, week, or month. Blade and Severus were in a corner talking and kissing every now and then. The initiate from two weeks ago was by the table drinking a Butterbeer. However he spit out his drink when Shadow walked in. It wasn't because the blood red dress she was wearing was revealing but rather her face. She was here. Shadow spotted him and her eyes were immediately tinted red. Shadow made her way over to him, her fury almost palpable.  
Blade looked ver to see Shadow enter and her eyes change red. 'Uh oh,' Blade thought and excused himself to go do damage control. He intercepted Shadow, "It's so great to see you, you look great Shadow." Shadow looked at Blade and sneered. "Do you have any idea who he is?" Blade looked behind him and said, "No care to inform me?" "That's Dumbledore's grandson." Shadow growled. Blade stepped aside and whispered, "Have fun." "Oh I will." Shadow said and continued on her way. She grabbed 'Mini Dumbledore' by his throat and threw him into the wall. "You little fucker. You will not live passed this night. I promise you." Darnel Hook sneered at Shadow, "You can keep your fantasy all you want Shadow, but I will be alive." Shadow smirked, "It took me 3 years and I finally figured out how to kill you. But really do you think that by using the name Darnel Hook I wouldn't know who you were? I've watched you for a long time. Grandfather dearest won't be able to save you this time." Darnel's eye's widened in shock, "How, how did you find out?"" "Darling, I'm a Dougal. I always find what I want. When I get it, and how I use it is a totally different story." Shadow said her eyes turning a deeper red. Darnel saw her eyes but refused to show terror. "What are you going to do?" "Oh come now. That would just ruins the surprise." Shadow said blinking at him innocently though her eyes told a different story. Darnel glared and said, "Well do it soon. I have stuff to do." "You know I hear it takes a lot more then telling a man who your family is to get them to bring you back." Shadow said. "You can't kill me Dougal." Darnel sneered. "Oh but I can. I have killed many, many men, and all of them told me I couldn't. With the exception, of course, being death himself. For he can take my life just as freely as he gave it to me. How do you think one becomes what I am? They die and death brings them back. The price? I must kill who killed me. But see I did him one better I killed all the men who betrayed him. Fun isn't it?" Shadow asked touching his cheek. "If only you hadn't betrayed me the first time Haden." "I did it because you were evil, Shadow." Darnel said. "Me? Evil? Then what is your grandfather?" Shadow asked taking a step back her eyes still red but not as red. Oh she was going to kill him, but first she was going to get answers. "He's pure good. What else would he be?" Darnel asked. "Pure good? Oh honestly. Do you believe that? He's a manipulative bastard. He kill your mother and said I did it, and you believed him." Shadow said. "You did kill my mother." HE sneered. "Why would I kill you mother? What reason did I have? I only kill with a good reason." Shadow said. Blade came over and whispered in Haden's ear, "Believe her Dumbledore is evil, and I should know, I'm Harry Potter." Haden looked at Harry and glared, "How could you be Harry Potter, you're Tom's son." Blade growled and showed his scar, "It's Lord Voldemort and your grandfather not my father did this to me." "If only I loved you like I did then. But since I don't this is going to be so easy." Shadow pinned him to the wall and put her hand to his head. A glowing silver ball appeared over his head and his eyes slowly lost their shine. Her other hand went through his chest and came back out with his still beating heart. She smiled her eyes turning red and skipped to Tom with the glowing ball and heart. "Look!" Blade shook his head and grinned saying, "Need help sending Dumbledore his Christmas gift?" Shadow blinked and looked at Blade. She blinked again innocently her eyes turning pink. "Can I keep it?" She said talking about the heart. "Whatever, go ahead but send the body to His Royal Manipulativeness." Blade said. "Okay! I even got the perfect bow." Shadow grinned She pointed to the heart and it shifted into a nice bow dripping blood. She summoned Haden's body to her and wrapped it around him tying it like a heart. She conjured up a titanium box and put him in it. In the lid it said, 'To: Your Royalness From: Your esteemed friends.' "I decided not to keep it after all." Blade nodded and said, "thank you for ridding the world of another worthless bug." He bowed. "All in good fun!" Shadow said and looked at her blood soaked hands, "Ewww." "Cleaning spell will do the trick/" Blade grinned. "He always did bleed a lot." Shadow said before muttering a cleaning charm with a happy grin. "All better! Now I believe this is for you." She held the glowing ball to Tom. Tom walked over and took it, "thank you Shadow." "You're welcome My Lord." Shadow said and nodded her head at him before walking over to Charlie and Bill. Blade looked at his father and said, "Have fun with her." Then walked away and went to Severus. He sat in Sev's lap and whined, "Sev I want to dance." Severus shook his head. "I can't dance. Find someone who can." Blade pouted. "But Sev... I want to dance with you." "And I would have loved to dance with you if I knew how." Severus pointed out. "Just hold my waist and sway, pwease I'll be your slave for a day." Blade said. "The offer is tempting but I do not fell like embarrassing myself or you." Severus said. "Alright a week." Blade tried. "Why don't you ask Mr. Weasley? He looks a little lonely. I would to, watching those two go at it." Severus snorted watching Charlie and Shadow 'kissing' against the wall. "Sev I will but after that pwease dance with me? The slave thing still stands." Blade got up and approached Bill. "Will you dance with me?" Bill looked at him startled. "Alright." Blade smiled charmingly and led Bill out onto the floor and started to slow dance with him. Blade laid his head on Bill'' shoulder. He loved dancing though he was good at it. Bill let himself hold Blade but knew nothing would come from this dance. The song ended and Blade looked up. "Thanks Bill." He went back over to Sev and put his hands on his hips. "Will you dance now or do I have to bribe big time?"  
  
"I think Mr. Weasley likes you." Sev said before standing up. "Come on. We will dance once then you will return to dancing with Mr. Weasley. You know you want to." Shaking his head Blade said, "Yes I do but I want to dance with you once. How 'bout tomorrow for the day of slavery?" Sev shook his head. "How about after we destroy Dumbledore. We will have uninterrupted time then." Blade smiled and put his arms around Sev's neck and laid his head on his shoulder. Around that same time Shadow and Charlie came up for air. "Let's go back to your room." Tom looked over at Charlie and Shadow. He walked over to them and said, "If you are doing anything I want to be involved." Shadow grinned. "Oh that sounds fun!" She looks at Charlie. "What do you think?" Charlie smiled and said, "Time for the fun to start." Blade looked at the trio as they left and got the same idea. He smirked and whispered into Bill's ear. "Want to join Sev and me in bed?" Bill's eyes widened. "Wha... surely you aren't serious." Blade pulled back so he was looking in Bill's eyes, "I am completely serious if you'll have Sev and me." Bill stood there gaping for a minute and kissed Blade before realizing what he was doing. He pulled back and turned pink. "Sorry." Blade licked his lips and leaned forward and kissed Bill. Bill's eyes widened before closing and surrendering to the kiss. Sev look on and was shocked to see Bill and Blade kissing. It was damn hot those two together but he wanted to know what was going on. Deciding that he would indeed find out what was going on he walked over to the two and tapped Blade on his shoulder. Blade knew who it was and broke away saying, "Care to join us Sev?" Sev smirked looking Bill up and down. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Bill groaned and said, "You 2 will be the death of me. Care to move this to the bedroom?" Sev and Blade smirked and quickly made their exit dragging Bill along with them. They led him to Sev's bedroom and Sev kissed Bill. Blade stepped back and watched them. The two men pulled away from each other and smirked at Blade. Blade smirked confident that he would keep his composure. He then raised an eyebrow. Tonight would be interesting. 


	6. Christmas

Tom woke up and looked at the 2 other people in his bed. Both were sound asleep. Charlie is in the middle and Tom props himself to look at the Weasley. He is gorgeous as his son had mentioned many a time.  
  
Charlie shifted slightly before opening his eyes and looking at Tom blearily smiling slightly. "Morning." he muttered clearing his throat.  
  
Tom bent his head and kissed Charlie gently on the lips. "Morning." he replied back.  
  
Shadow pulled the pillow over her head. "Shut up people are trying to sleep." her muffled voice told them. Tom looked at Charlie and smirked. Charlie getting the signal pulled the pillow away and Tom pulled the blankets away. Shadow huffed before sitting up. "You two are evil. Absolutely evil."  
  
Tom laughed and said, "That' s what I' m told."  
  
Shadow glared at them. "You are so very lucky I like the both of you or you would be on my list."  
  
Tom laughed and so did Charlie. Charlie then stated, before he kissed Shadow thoroughly, "Very lucky."  
  
Shadow made a please sound and pulled back. She stood up. "As much as I enjoy seeing the both of you in the morning I really need to be getting ready. So much to do today and so little time to do it in. Merry Christmas by the way."  
  
Tom shook his head and said, "Merry Christmas Charlie and I will keep each other busy."  
  
"You two do that. I'll be back as soon as possible. Oh and Death sends his thanks." Shadow said before walking into Tom's bathroom closing the door behind her.  
  
Sev opened his eyes and found that he had his arms wrapped around 2 gorgeous men. Bill and Blade moved at the same time getting closer to Sev. Sev ended up with both of their heads on his chest. Sev looked down and chuckled.  
  
Bill opened one eye and looked up at Sev. "Mornin Sev." He muttered before he sloppily gave Sev a kiss.  
  
Sev returned the kiss just as Blade woke up. He watched them both with hungry eyes. He smirked knowing that Sev was preoccupied and started kissing the sensitive spot on Sev's neck causing Sev to gasp and Bill to pull back with a smirk and wink at Blade who grinned continuing with his work. Sev was gone in pleasure. He put away for later to think of a way to pay the Prince of Darkness back. Bill, not wanting to be left out, started to suck on Blade' s neck too leave a bite mark.  
  
"If I didn't already have two men of my own you three would prove to be promising. Anyhow Blade I came to inform that I finished that thing you wanted and you told me to give to you on Christmas morning." Shadow said popping into the room and looking at the seen with bright silver eyes holding something.  
  
Blade detached himself from Sev's neck though Bill kept going on his neck. "Thanks Shadow."  
  
Shadow nodded handing him the wrapped box. "It didn't take much. Death let me have it willingly. It happens when he has so many around him."  
  
Blade nodded his head and said, "Thank you" He took it and gave it to Sev. "Put it on the table."  
  
"Always welcome. If need more I can get you some. Death said something about liking the view. Anywho I have people to kill so I'll see you at dinner if you're there." Shadow said before popping out of the room again.  
  
Blade nodded and said, "Bill come on I think it's a bite mark by now."  
  
Bill pulled back and he looked at Blade as innocently as he could look. "It is. Just had to make sure. Honest."  
  
Blade smiled and then clapped his hands and said, "ITS CHRISTMAS!!" He rushed off the bed and threw on clothes. "Come On... I wanna see my dad." The older two dressed at a slower pace before following him through the halls until they reached Tom's room. Blade had enough sense to knock on the door. "DAD!!" Tom mumbled through the door a come in. Blade opened the door and bounced in. He spotted Charlie. "I told you he was hott."  
  
Tom groggily said, "Yeah yeah now why is it you decided to invade my room?"  
  
Blade grinned and jumped on the bed. "ITS CHRISTMAS!!"  
  
Charlie, Bill and Sev laughed and Tom mock glared at Blade, "And?"  
  
Blade jumped on his father and shook him. "It. Is. Christmas. CHRISTMAS!!!"  
  
"I get it. Your presents are over there." he pointed to a stack of presents. Blade ran over and paper went flying.  
  
Shadow popped into the room covered in blood and grinning. "Merry Christmas all. Ah yes here are all your presents from me." She sent boxes to each of them. Each of them contained a very expensive looking outfit along with cloaks and small figurines of them with animals in the back round. Each made in a different color 'rare' stone. Blade was bouncing with glee at his presents that he had gotten. He hugged Shadow ignoring the blood. "I put that one spell you told me to on all of them." Shadow told him muttering a quick cleaning charm on both of them. Blade nodded and gave everyone their presents including Shadow's. It was a picture he had obtained from Draco picturing Shadow killing Haden. Shadow grinned. "It's so pretty. Almost as much as Dumbledork's reaction to his gift!"  
  
Blade nodded and smiled. "You were so nice to send it to him."  
  
"I know. And all he did was throw things at me. I tell you that man is one mean old gizzard." Shadow said grinning.  
  
Blade nodded and said, "Well let's go eat!"  
  
"I couldn't agree more." Shadow said and the two ran out of the room. Shadow actually acting her age for once. They raced to the dining hall. The 'adults' walking after them, shaking their head and the 2. The two just grinned at them bouncing in their seats. Everyone sat down and the food appeared. Shadow picked at it for a while her hand twitching and glowing every few minutes. Her eyes moved to the door then back to her plate. Blade was eating merrily through his meal. Shadow whined staring at the door. Something was out there and she wanted to play with it.  
  
Tom looked at Shadow and said, "What is it?"  
  
Shadow looked at him. "I wanna play. There's a toy out there that I can play with. I wanna play."  
  
Tom looked out and said, "Go ahead nothings stopping you. I don' t like him any way."  
  
Blade shook his head and went back to eating. Shadow squealed jumping out of her seat and turning into a cat running towards the door and going through it. You could hear the distinct sound of a rat 'screaming'. Everyone ignored the sounds outside the dining hall. It was normal at Riddle Manor to hear screaming and torturing going on. The rather large cat, a jaguar if you will, walked back into the room and over to Blade dropping the bleeding rat in Blade's lap licking the blood off of it and around it's mouth. Shadow was acting purely out of cat instincts.  
  
Blade smiled and patted Shadows head. "Thanks hun." he said. Shadow grinned a cute kitty grin and laid down on the floor with her head on her paws and closed her eyes going to sleep in front of Blade's chair. Blade put the rat next to his plate and went back to eating. He had always hated Pettigrew, the sniveling rat. Blade looked down at Shadow and then at his dad. "She's very cute."  
  
Shadow jumped up and turned to the door growling. Everyone turned and looked at Shadow. They got up and drew their wands. Shadow bared her teeth as the doors burst open and Dumbledore walked in. Everyone's eyes narrowed and Tom and Blade stepped forward. Dumbledore glared at them then at Shadow. He took out his wand and chanted something. Shadow changed back to her human form screaming. It took a lot to make her scream the way she was. Charlie ran over to Shadow to help her.  
  
Blade stepped forward and said, "What didn't like your present Dumbledore?"  
  
Shadow let out one more heart-shattering scream before lying still. Not moving at all. Dumbledore sent a glare at Blade and Tom before apparating away. The war had officially begun. 


End file.
